


Short story chapter 515

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 515, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 515

Behind Eileen, someone laughed. When she turned, there was a black-haired boy, dressed as a king, who was 2.3 meters tall.

 

\- What are you laughing at? - asked Eileen, angry.

\- I just remembered a thing my master explained me about the dragon transformation - said the boy, stopping his laugh -. “Don’t think you are human, because you are not human anymore. You’re also a dragon.”

\- Do that won’t help you.

\- You tried, Eileen Belserion?

\- I’m human. End of the discussion.

\- I’m human too, but also dragon, god and demon. I became all those things training for 20 years at Acnologia’s side.

\- Your master is Acnologia?

\- Acnologia and the mother nature dragon, Mothergrea.

\- Who are you?

\- The king of Rubial, Raios Redfox.

\- Impossible! That kingdom was turned to ashes by the demons of our emperor!

\- Acnologia saved me that day. With my older brothers. But they travelled 400 years in the future and I stayed at Acnologia’s side until he turned completely crazy.

\- Acnologia is a complete monster! He can’t save anyone!

\- Don’t say that of someone who lost more than you. Acnologia lost all his family because of your emperor. Or I might say empress?

\- What?

\- Your emperor is one of Acnologia’s sons, and there’s someone controlling his body. Her name is Anastacia. She possessed him when he was born.

\- No… That’s not true!

\- You’re denying your dragon part, and your emperor’s fate. You’re pathetic, Eileen Belserion.

\- You know nothing!

\- Let me show you the strenght of the king god demon dragon, Eileen Belserion.

 

Raios turned into a dragon. One who was three times bigger than anyone. Eileen tried to defeat him with her magic, but Raios was stronger than her.

 

\- Get away from me! - yelled Eileen.

\- Turn into a dragon and maybe I’ll go away.

\- Never! I’m human!

\- Then you only give me one option.

 

Raios pushed Eileen and send her directly to the Fairy Tail building. Raios turned human again.

 

\- Are you okay, Erza, Wendy? - asked Raios.

\- Yes, thank you - answered Wendy. Raios smiled.

\- What about that thing she said about not sleeping or eating? - asked Erza.

\- I can eat three times my weight and taste the food - answered Raios -. Also, I saw Acnologia sleep for two days. Eileen is denying what she is.

\- If she accepts that…

\- She won’t became human again. It’s too late.


End file.
